Duelo Nocturno
by Satsuki de Virgo
Summary: Ginny Weasley tiene un mal día y para rematar se encuentra a un rubio Slytherin la reacción no se hace esperar. ¡DG! ¿A poco no soy original ?


Duelo Nocturno

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic "romanticón" y al mismo tiempo mi primer fic de Harry Potter; la verdad es que siempre pensé que lo primero que escribiría de HP sería algo cómico o bien un Harry/Hermione, pero en vez de eso acabé con un Draco/Ginny. Intenté ser fiel al canon lo más que pude, pero si se me fue un detalle, ni modo. Sea como sea, lean mi fic y mándenme sus comentarios a cranberry_witch@hotmail.com o déjenme un review ^_^._

_--- Satsuki de Virgo._

_**************************************************************************************************************************_

Había sido un día fatal para Virginia Weasley.

Tan sólo en la mañana Ginny se había levantado tarde,  para encontrarse con que el dormitorio de las mujeres estaba completamente vacío. Nadie había tenido la delicadeza de tratar de despertarla o acordarse de su existencia (ni siquiera Hermione) para que pudiera llegar a tiempo a sus clases; así que cuando por fin se acabó de vestir y peinarse ya todo el mundo estaba abandonando el Gran Comedor, y la mesa de Gryffindor estaba totalmente libre de comida y bebida. Bastante molesta, Ginny se dio la vuelta para ir a los invernaderos, y pudo ver cómo los labios del profesor Snape se torcían en una sonrisa bastante desagradable (_"Maldito Snape, como su pelo escurre grasa siempre le va a quedar igual aunque no se peine… ", pensó la joven Gryffindor) dirigida hacia ella._

Como si perderse el desayuno no hubiera sido suficiente, la menor de los Weasley tuvo más razones para maldecir a Snape en la clase de Pociones, porque éste la castigó injustamente cuando el calabozo se volvió rosa (fue culpa de uno de los de Slytherin). Además de este incidente, su mala suerte hizo que la Casa de Gryffindor perdiera 10 puntos con el profesor Flitwick (la pila de libros en que éste se apoyaba se empezó a quemar) y 150 en Transformaciones con McGonagall (¿quién iba a pensar que una simple palabrita en latín mal pronunciado podía transformar a un simple conejo en un tintero tragafuegos mezclado con un traslador? Cuando la profesora McGonagall consiguió regresar al aula estaba empapada, cubierta de algas y cosas gelatinosas, sin contar que el calamar gigante intentó meter un tentáculo por la ventana del salón), agregando el otro castigo que la indignadísima profesora le impuso para el próximo sábado en la tarde. Ginny había pensado que la comida al menos sería tranquila hasta que Trevor –el sapo de Neville- tuvo la genial ocurrencia de nadar en su vaso de jugo de calabaza.

Para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Ginny estaba tan fúrica que su cara se veía de un tono similar al de su cabello. Queriendo evitar comentarios molestos, la muchacha se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de sus amigos y de su novio Dean Thomas, y engulló toda la comida que pudo en una especie de venganza por la falta de desayuno. Pero noooo, tal parecía que el destino se quería seguir divirtiendo con ella.

Tan absorta estaba Ginny maldiciendo su suerte que la muchacha olvidó que las escaleras de Hogwarts rotaban hacia donde les diera la gana, y sin darse cuenta subió y bajó escalones hasta que salió de su trance al chocar con un cuadro del Barón Sanguinario. Mirando hacia todas partes, se dio cuenta de que el retrato de la Señora Gorda no estaba por ninguna parte. Enojada a más no poder, Ginny se dio la vuelta para hallar las escaleras y regresar a la Sala Común de su Casa; pero no dio más de diez pasos cuando vio a la persona con la que menos deseaba encontrarse ese día (de hecho en ningún día, de ser posible)… 

… Draco Malfoy.

- Con que Weasley la babosita se perdió, ¿eh?- dijo el rubio Slytherin con su voz burlesca y una cruel sonrisa.

- Vete al diablo, Malfoy- espetó Ginny con desprecio mientras buscaba frenéticamente su varita entre la túnica, en caso de que al muchacho se le ocurriera atacarla.

- ¿Qué?¿Me tienes miedo? Siempre he dicho yo que los Gryffindors son unos buenos para nada, ni siquiera sirven para combatir adecuadamente.

- Cállate, huroncito; no dirías lo mismo si no estuviéramos cerca de los calabozos de Slytherin, ¿verdad?¡No eres nada sin tus orangutanes guardaespaldas!

La cara de Malfoy adoptó un color rosa bastante desagradable, y sus facciones se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto.

- Agradece que me dé asco atacar a una sucia pordiosera como tú, Weasley, porque si no ahora mismo estarías rogándome por tu vida. ¿Es cierto que tu asquerosa familia come en el piso porque no tienen dinero para comprar una mesa?

- ¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba que tu papá tiene dinero porque se dedica a lamerle las botas a Ya-Sabes-Quién, y tus abuelos seguro hacían lo mismo con quien sea que fuera poderoso entonces, ¿verdad? No eres más que un oportunista… ¿ya te dijo tu papá cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones en Azkaban?

- ¡YA CÁLLATE!- aulló Malfoy, sacando violentamente su varita- _¡TARANTALLEGRA!_

- _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_

- _¡PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_

- _¡DENSAUGEO!_

- _¡LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!_

- _¡SILENCIO!_- Malfoy era un oponente formidable, pero Ginny no se quedaba atrás; hasta el momento ambos habían esquivado los ataques del otro sin daño alguno, pero sin darse cuenta se acercaban mutuamente más y más. La joven Weasley se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que mediaba entre ellos cuando el Slytherin hizo salir una serpiente de su varita mágica (_¡SERPENSORTIA!),_ y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de prenderle fuego al temible reptil con un brusco movimiento (_¡INCENDIO!)_; sin embargo, en el momento en que hizo esto, Ginny bajó los brazos y Malfoy aprovechó la oportunidad para abalanzarse sobre ella y derribarla. Los dos rodaron en el suelo por unos momentos, en los cuales el Slytherin se las ingenió para arrebatarle la varita a su rival y arrojarla lejos de su alcance junto con la suya, al tiempo que rodeó el cuello de la pelirroja con sus manos para intentar ahorcarla. Malfoy quedó encima de la muchacha.

Ojos grises y ojos cafés se encontraron, con odio en sus profundidades.

- Ríndete ya, chiquilla estúpida- murmuró el joven rubio con evidente satisfacción.

- Suéltame… imbécil… - dijo Ginny con un hilo de voz. Malfoy respondió apretando ligeramente sus manos alrededor de su cuello, pero no hizo nada más. Ginny decidió aprovechar esto y se agitó lo suficiente para desbalancear a Malfoy, pateándolo lo más fuerte que pudo en el muslo (_"Estuve cerca", pensó ella) y dándole varios golpes en el estómago para vengarse. Como si de verdad fuera una serpiente, el muchacho consiguió hacerle perder el equilibrio a la pelirroja, y ambos reanudaron la pelea con igual fuerza, usando incluso las uñas. Ella por fin consiguió sacarle el aire con un codazo en el estómago, y para que él no pudiera agredirla otra vez, se encargó de sujetarle los brazos con las manos y el resto del cuerpo con su peso. _

Nuevamente sus ojos se encontraron; los dos respiraban agitados por su "combate". Ginny estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber humillado a Malfoy, y él a su vez estaba atónito de que una mujer… una Gryffindor… una _Weasley, lo hubiera derrotado. ¡A él, hijo de un mortífago! "_Al menos no fue Granger"_, se consoló._

Ginny miró al muchacho sintiendo una mezcla de satisfacción y algo más que no podía describir. Satisfacción porque había conseguido ensuciar las ropas del Slytherin e incluso le había roto su capa con la insignia de la serpiente, quitándole su aire de aristócrata insufrible; algo indescriptible, porque al ver su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas coloreadas, el cuello pálido dejado al descubierto cuando le desacomodó la corbata, las marcas de los rasguños en sus manos y esos ojos grisáceos que la contemplaban con sorpresa, la muchacha sintió que su estómago daba un salto y un calor agradable llenaba su pecho.

- Ríndete, huroncito.

Y entonces, actuando por un impulso, Ginny besó a Draco (_"¿Cuándo empecé a pensar en él como 'Draco'?") violentamente, mordiéndole los labios y explorando la boca de su rival con fiereza, haciendo honor al animal de su Casa, hasta probar algo que parecía sangre. La suya o la de él, eso no importaba. Ambos trabaron un nuevo combate para dominar al otro, y la joven se olvidó por completo de cualquier precaución al soltarle las manos a Draco, poniendo sus brazos alrededor del torso de éste. El rubio se apresuró a abrazar a Ginny contra sí, apretándola con furia al tiempo que respondía al asalto de la joven con gran habilidad y pasión. Draco ya tenía algo de práctica para besar, pero jamás había sentido tanta intensidad hasta que esta pelirroja lo había atacado, y sus emociones se confundieron. Estaba besando a una bruja supuestamente inferior a él, de la casa de la que eran rivales hasta la muerte…_

… y le gustaba.

No fue el último beso que Ginny y Draco se dieron; en su combate particular continuaron en el suelo, separándose cuando el aire se les acababa y volviendo a unir sus labios con la misma violencia con la que minutos antes se habían embestido. El tiempo había perdido importancia para los dos: no podían detenerse hasta que hubiera un ganador, y ninguno de los dos cedía. 

Era maravilloso.

Draco y Ginny se separaron al mismo tiempo, como si mentalmente se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se sentaron en el suelo y después se pusieron de pie, ruborizados pero contentos como nunca lo habían estado. Ginny se dijo a sí misma que después de todo el día no había sido tan malo, y los castigos de Snape y McGonagall y cualquier otro profesor eran bienvenidos si esto ocurría otra vez. Draco no era tan malo… de hecho, era bastante guapo… un Slytherin misterioso del cual ella quería saberlo todo…

- Weasley…

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

El rubio Slytherin se dio una palmada de felicitación en la espalda al oír a la muchacha. _"El encanto de los Malfoy surte efecto otra vez… ¡AJÚAAA!"_

- Te reto a otro… "duelo", el próximo sábado, junto al lago. ¿Aceptas?

- La profesora McGonagall me castigó y tengo que limpiar los trofeos el sábado- respondió con desaliento.

- Será un duelo nocturno, Weasley. Además, ¿qué clase de Slytherin sería yo si no conociera pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo?- el ego de Draco era casi indestructible, según parecía.

La faz de la pelirroja se iluminó de alegría, pero no contestó nada. En vez de eso, le dio la espalda y se encaminó a donde yacían las varitas mágicas. Agachándose, tomó la suya y la de Draco, y nuevamente volteó a verlo.

- Acepto el reto… pero tendrás que usar algo más que una varita mágica para el duelo, Draco- dijo Ginny a manera de despedida, y empezó a marcharse. Draco se quedó estupefacto y luego reaccionó: ¡su varita!

- Weasley… Weasley… ¡WEASLEY!_¡GINNY!_

Virginia sonrió mientras se alejaba de donde había tenido aquel inesperado encuentro con Draco. Tal vez debía equivocarse de escaleras más seguido… hoy se había dado cuenta de que el rojo de Gryffindor y el verde de Slytherin se combinaban perfectamente. Tal vez el Sombrero Seleccionador no había estado tan equivocado cuando, en quinto año, había dicho que la unión de las cuatro casas era posible. Tal vez su unión cambiaría la historia. Tal vez un día los colores se unirían para un fin común. Tal vez Draco tenía algo de Gryffindor en el fondo. Tal vez ella tenía algo de Slytherin en su corazón. 

Tal vez ella y él no eran tan diferentes.

**************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
